Fur
"Fur" is the sixth episode of Haven. Synopsis Local hunt club members are the victims of wild animal attacks, leading Audrey and Nathan to suspect werewolf and witches. Summary Audrey and Nathan have yet another bizarre case on their hands when a prominent member of the exclusive Haven Hunt Club is found in his car, mauled to death. It has all of the earmarks of a wolf attack and Chief of Police Wournos, who is also a member of the club, is all set to organize a hunting expedition to track and kill the animal. He reluctantly agrees to Audrey's request for 24 hours to investigate further and there are soon two other attacks, the first by a moose and the second by a bear. The moose attack is most revealing since it turns out the animal was stuffed leading them to believe that supernatural causes are actually at work. Their investigation turns up two suspects: Landon Taylor, the taxidermist who stuffed the animals in the first place and Jess Minion who has a reputation for being a witch. They confront Landon and find out that when he gets cut that instead of blood there is sand, which was the same thing that happened to the stuffed animal moose. They concluded it was his mother who was the troubled one and she stuffed her son because he was killed in a fire and had a son of his own and couldn't let him be father-less.When his mother says to Nathan and Audrey she can feel the animals are going to come to life, she runs to the Hunt Club trophy room and locks herself in. All the animals in there come to life and kill her, meaning they will never come alive again. Cast Characters * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos * Anne Caillon as Jess Minnion * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Mary-Colin Chisholm as Eleanor Carr * Fiona Reid as Piper Taylor * Nicholas Campbell as Garland Wournos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker (credit only) Cast * Hal Tatlidil as Landon Taylor (credited as Haluk Tatlidil) * Mark Owen as Brad Donnelly * Tina Prinsenberg as Susannah Donnelly * Brian McWilliam as T. R. Holt * Andrew Simpson as Puppeteer Uncredited *Brad Armitage as Hunt Club Member Quotes *Nathan: Full moon last night. Audrey: Oh, look at you. Trying to make a werewolf joke. (Nathan stares) You know, you should smile more often. People will know when you're joking Nathan: Probably. *Audrey: Hey, can we talk off the record? Vince: Oh, that sounds exciting. David: He says that when the waiter offers to pepper his salad. *Eleanor: Well, you want to fill me in on everything, or are my services no longer required? Audrey: No, I think we have it from here. Thank you. Eleanor: Yeah, you keep telling yourself that. Doesn't have to be true to make you feel better. Notes * The episode was dedicated to Steve Fleury. External Links It is currently available for viewing at hulu and Netflix Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes